


Playing Nurse

by emmykay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Frottage, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is healing up a busted ankle.  Iruka is there to help him take his meds.  Fake Nurse!Iruka, Professional Athlete!Kakashi.  Ficsnip.  Unprotected frot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> For Anenko, because she's willing to beta almost any of my dumb stories. (Happy belated birthday. I got you something you don't have to beta!)
> 
> This is a small piece of the very incomplete hockey AU that I've been picking at for years. I thought it might be nice to let this bit loose. Apologies in advance if something is unclear.

Iruka checked himself in the mirror behind the bathroom door. The little white cap was pinned to the top of his chignon, the short white skirt and stiff, button-down cotton top fit him like a second skin. He had dressed carefully, following Anko's giggled directions. He supposed she was right. Silk stockings looked terrible if the seam wasn't straight.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called. "You okay? You've been in there a while. I thought you were supposed to keep me company." He was most likely crabby because of his injuries. Those, compounded with the boredom of an enforced homestay made Kakashi a really tough customer. Hence, Sarutobi asking Iruka to look in on Kakashi, like he always did. And sure enough, there was Kakashi, butt parked in an armchair, feet propped up on an ancient ottoman, watching his ancient tv, wrapped in the threadbare plaid blanket he had stolen from some crummy hotel room years ago despite being a filthy rich professional athlete, steadfastly refusing to take his meds.

This time Iruka had come prepared. This time, Kakashi wasn't going to refuse to take his medicine, kick him out and then grudgingly apologize later after he had healed up.

Iruka took a deep breath, straightened, grabbed the tray from the vanity and emerged from the bathroom. "It's time for your medications, Mr. Hatake," he said, approaching the large recliner Kakashi had made his permanent seat. 

"I told you I don't need - " Kakashi's voice halted as he took in the sight of Iruka's ensemble.

All the guys had said Kakashi liked nurses. Really liked them. Iruka smiled widely and cocked a hip, trying to act confident. 

Kakashi dropped the television remote. Then he just stared while Iruka, in chunky white high heels, stepped over the cast on Kakashi's leg and placed the tray on the battered card table at his side. 

"Mr. Hatake?" Iruka asked. In one hand, he held out a small paper cup with a few pills inside, in the other was yet another paper cup of water. 

"How - " Kakashi asked, his eyes, both the black one and the red one, getting bigger and bigger.

Iruka smiled. "I've got a key, Mr. Hatake. You gave it to me, remember? You asked me to water your plants when the team was on that last road trip."

"But- " Kakashi cleared his throat. "I - uh - "

"I know you don't like taking your medication, but it's for your own good." 

Numbly, Kakashi took the cups, his eyes never leaving Iruka.

At best, Iruka had hoped for Kakashi to laugh. This stunned, staring quiet was unnerving. Still, in for a penny, etc. etc. "Oh," Iruka said, looking down. "You've dropped your remote." He considered his outfit for a moment and then he dipped and picked up the television remote that had dropped to the floor.

"Where did you get that getup?" Kakashi asked, his voice raspy.

"This old thing?" Iruka said, looking down at the buttons straining across his chest, the tightness of the skirt across his hips and upper thighs and probably across his ass, "just found it in my closet." He beat away some embarrassment. It had been a stupid, stupid, stupid idea. Please, he begged inwardly, laugh, Kakashi, please. Just do something.

Kakashi didn't laugh. He did something worse. He made an abrupt movement of his good leg, which spilled the contents of the cups in his hands all over his lap and the floor.

 _Shit._ The whole thing was a bad idea. Iruka sighed. He'd pick up the pills, make sure Kakashi took his meds, get changed back to his regular clothes, and they'd have a good laugh over this. Someday. He just wished someday would come pretty quickly. It was excruciating right now, to go all out and have this happen. It was definitely going to get weird before it got better.

Iruka bent over, away from Kakashi, trying to hide his disappointment. He heard a terrible choking sound and looked over his shoulder, seeing Kakashi's reddening face and the crumpled remains of the cups in Kakashi's fists. Ah. Crap. Kakashi was embarrassed for him.

"I'm going to have to get down on my hands and knees, Mr. Hatake," Iruka said, trying to play it light, play it for humor, play it out until he could safely get out of the situation, damn his high school and junior college drama clubs for the unshakeable training.

"S-s-s-sorry." 

Iruka turned, still on his knees, one of the pills in his hand. The other sat on a fold of Kakashi's blanket, right over his lap. Without thinking about it, Iruka stretched out his arm and plucked the tablet up. But not before he brushed up against something unexpected. Something really firm in a place where it shouldn't be so firm if things were going as poorly as he'd thought they were. 

Iruka's eyes flew up to Kakashi's. Wide brown eyes met overheated black and red eyes. Kakashi did something that surprised Iruka. He pulled his legs inward, trying to hide himself. 

After all the years of working with the NHL and Kakashi in particular, Iruka knew a couple of things. One, the national anthems of most countries within a couple hours flight of the Arctic Circle. And two, that most guys in pro sports do not pull back from an accidental touch from another guy, not without some kind of crude chirping at the very least. Especially not Kakashi. Not for a good reason. 

Maybe….maybe….Iruka's heard began to thump rapidly under his starched shirt...maybe it wasn't exactly Kakashi's funny bone that Iruka was tickling. Unless Kakashi was fighting off the urge to punch him in the face. Sometimes, you couldn't tell with hockey players. Sometimes, all that head trauma could cause some serious neurological damage. Iruka had heard of a guy who, after he'd taken a particularly nasty blow to the head, could only get off while sneezing. Mixed messages were a problem in his field of employment, was what Iruka was trying to reason through. What could he do?

What if -? All the time spent in close quarters, all the time he had spent yearning came to the fore. He just wanted to see. Iruka stood, and ignoring the big run starting over his left knee, he reached forward and took the edge of Kakashi's blanket. "I'm going to have to replace that," he said, pitching his voice low. "It's _soaking._ "

Then he yanked. Kakashi resisted, but his flailing grip failed. Revealed under the raggedy plaid fleece blanket were Kakashi's two very muscular, quite hairy, very pale legs, one of which was in a cast, and a pair of worn-thin baby blue cotton boxers that did nothing to hide a raging boner.

"Oh my god," Kakashi said, raising his hands to cover his face, erection slowly deflating. "Iruka - you gotta know - "

"Mr. Hatake," said Iruka solicitously, heat blooming below his stomach, "let me get you a new blanket." He took a quick trip to Kakashi's linen closet and came back with the blanket he had bought for Kakashi last year. He snapped the blanket open and leaned over Kakashi to spread it. Then he very meticulously tucked him in, brushing his hand lightly, deliberately over Kakashi's lap, multiple times, as he did so. "Is that better?" 

Kakashi made a terrible choking sound. The erection, Iruka was pleased to report, had regained whatever ground it had lost upon its initial discovery.

"I've got something that will make you feel so much better." Iruka smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

He returned with a warm, damp washcloth. He stood astride Kakashi's legs, leaned forward and gently stroked Kakashi's cheeks and chin, around his neck and down his throat. He did love that growing pink on Kakashi's face, as well as the look of aroused surprise. 

He stretched and made to stand. He dropped the washcloth. "Oh, dear," Iruka said. Then he stepped off Kakashi, turned and straddled Kakashi again. 

"Iruka," said Kakashi, sounding like a steam engine trying to get enough head for movement. 

"Yes?" Iruka turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Can I do this? " Kakashi held his hands a few inches from Iruka's hips, tentative.

"Won't it bother your injury?" Iruka asked.

"Jesus," exclaimed Kakashi, all heat and force exploding through his casual mask, "if I don't get my hands on you, I'm going to bust something more important than my fucking ankle."

As Iruka began to nod, Kakashi yanked the blanket off himself, flipped up Iruka's skirt, grabbed Iruka, and pulled him against him, rubbing his erection between Iruka's buttocks. Kakashi groaned, a combination of relief and increased tension. Iruka gasped at the contact, surprised to feel how hot Kakashi's skin was, even through boxers and white cotton panties. 

"Are you all right?" Iruka asked, pressing backward into Kakashi's lap.

"Yeah," Kakashi puffed. "Good. Fucking awesome," he garbled. 

Of all things - Iruka did not imagine Kakashi as a big sex talker. It was a nice surprise. A nicer surprise came when Kakashi reached around and grabbed at Iruka, pulling down the front of the panties. Iruka shuddered when Kakashi finally settled a firm grip on his own cock, rubbing at the dribbles of precome, slicking downward as he slowly pumped. 

"Should I - " gasped Iruka. " - help?"

"No. Just stay." 

Iruka couldn't stay coherent for long. Kakashi had him in such a nice, tight grip, pumping up and then down. Such a good big hand. Goddamn. 

"You know what?" The good big hand stopped moving. 

"What?" Iruka groaned. 

"Turn around."

"What?" Iruka could not believe Kakashi had stopped moving his hand. 

"Turn around. C'mon."

"You sure?" He couldn't believe the words coming out of Kakashi's mouth. 

"I want to see you."

Iruka got up, flushing as he did so, feeling terribly exposed now, and terribly excited.

"Take it off," said Kakashi. 

Iruka reached up to the buttons on his shirt.

"No. Just the panties." 

Iruka reached under the skirt. 

"Slowly." 

He pulled the panties off, and then reached down to unclip the stockings. 

"Keep those on," Kakashi growled. "So fucking hot. Now, come on," he gestured to his now-naked lap.

Iruka straddled Kakashi again. Then he did something unexpected. He pulled Iruka towards him and, overcoming Iruka's initial surprised resistance, kissed him. He licked the seam of Iruka's lips, he nibbled at the corners of Iruka's mouth, he sucked on Iruka's surprised lower lip, he nuzzled Iruka's neck.

Iruka felt something bloom, new and sweet, under the urgency. Kissing - that meant something, didn't it? He grabbed Kakashi's shoulders in a hug, but he wasn't able to think and be hopeful for long. Kakashi grabbed back, just pressing the edges of his teeth against Iruka's neck. Iruka began to whine, thrusting up urgently. Taking the hint, Kakashi spit into his palm and grabbed both of their cocks in one big hand, stroking them together. Iruka threw his head back, thrusting his hips forward. _What a good, big, firm hand._

"The sight of you - fucking white garter belt and stockings - motherfucking Christ," Kakashi swore, his other hand gripping Iruka's thigh. 

"I'm going to come," Iruka warned, his voice tight with the constrained force of the impending orgasm. 

"Me too," Kakashi said, surprised laughter at the edges of his voice. "Come on, already."

And Iruka crested, an enormous shaking release roared its way through his body. Distantly, he felt Kakashi shudder and gasp. 

Iruka slumped over Kakashi, breathing heavily into the side of his neck, filled with a delicious lassitude. Kakashi raised his arms and curved them around Iruka's back, slowly stroking. After a moment, he began to chuckle. 

"What?" demanded Iruka, unable to summon the energy to lift his head, much less be irritated.

"No - just - All that was in your closet?" 

Iruka shrugged a single shoulder. "Yeah."

"The shoes? The skirt?"

"Yes," Iruka said.

"Even the stockings? You couldn't go with black stockings?"

"Not professional," Iruka objected. "It wouldn't have looked good."

"You're good, I'll give you that," Kakashi said, amused. 

Iruka tilted up his face to look at Kakashi. "This isn't going to get weird, is it?"

Kakashi smiled. "Will you be here for the next time I need to take my meds?"

"You damn betcha."

"Then we'll be just fine." Kakashi cleared his throat. "So, uh, who told you about the nurse thing?"

"Why? Are you going to get mad at them for ratting you out?"

"Nah. I just might have to thank somebody, that's all."

Iruka smothered a laugh against Kakashi's shoulder. "Nice try."


End file.
